Stronger Than They Thought
by Care Bear Assassin
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke leave Sakura to go to a ninja world to become stronger, she is heartbroken, but is determined to become stronger. 3 years later, while fighting a demon, she falls into the portal, beginning her adventure of love and hate.
1. Prologue

**Mysic-Panda**: I'm hoping that this story will be liked a little more than my other story. hehe. I am one of those people who just adore a Kiba/Sakura story, so I couldn't resist. This takes place in a slayer village, not Konoha, although the trio will end up in Konoha. Just so there isn't much confusion...it confused me when I first thought of it. XD PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!! 

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS! SO STOP ASKING!!!

* * *

♥_Prologue_♥

* * *

Sakura threw her kunai at the tree, hitting the mark just a little too far left. She had been training for hours on end, trying to get stronger. Sakura lived in a demon slaying village, known for its great warriors and legendary techniques. Her slaying team included her only friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They were amazingly strong, the best in the village, but she always felt like the third wheel. Not as in they were lovers and she just hung off of them, but as in she wasn't strong enough for their team. Sasuke didn't help her self-esteem, thinking she still had a crush on him even though she got over it five months ago. 

For some reason, as she was training, she remembered an old tale, about a portal to another dimension. Where shinobi live, and where there were barely any demons, demons where they were hunted for _power_ not for extermination. A world where you fought for your country and for your people, against other ninja. Where you could be stronger. Then, as if on a memory roll, she remembered Sasuke and Naruto telling her about how they needed to talk to her at lunch time. With this thought she dashed off, realizing she was late.

As she arrived at the meeting place, in the woods where no one ever ventured, she felt as if something was wrong. Thats when she saw the traveling bags filled with her teammates belongings. She searched for her teammates, and found them sitting by a tree waiting for her. She walked up to them and asked, "Sasuke, Naruto? Why are your bags here? Do you have a mission? Is there another demon attack out north?"

When she saw Naruto's uncomfortable face, she knew something was wrong. She searched their eyes for some clue as to what it was but before she found anything Sasuke spoke, "Sakura. We're leaving this place. We are going to a place called Konoha, through a portal of sorts. Becoming stronger is our goal, and what we are doing here isn't improving our strength." Not being one much for talking, he stopped, leaving the rest of the explaining to Naruto.

"The old tale is true, a place where shinobi live and fight for what they love most. We can become stronger than ever before Sakura! We wanted to say goodbye before we left though," Naruto said, with a hint of guilt. Sakura was shocked, and she felt as if she was being consumed with sadness.

"But...what about me? Why didn't you tell me so I could come? We're a team, remember? We're friends!" her tone was nearly frantic. Why didn't they tell her so she could come? That's what teammates do, thats what friends do.

"Sakura, you know you will never be strong. You were never meant to be a warrior, or any other kind of fighter. It would only be a burden to bring you with us," and without any further discussion, Sasuke grabbed his bags and walked to an ancient looking tree. He looked at Naruto with a 'coming?' look, and Naruto jogged to his bags and followed Sasuke. Without even looking back at her, Naruto waved his hand, and followed Sasuke into the tree. They disappeared and Sakura felt as if her heart had broken. Her only friends had left her, calling her weak and they didn't even look back.

After an hour staring at the tree in shock at being left behind, she ran up to the tree to follow them only to run straight into a solid tree. She fell back with little birds flying around her head, and she knew that she would never see them again.

* * *

**Mystic-Panda: **How do ya like them apples? XD PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter will probably be coming in less than a day because I'm pretty psyched about this story. You know me, I'm one for the dramatics involving Sakura. XD SEE YA LATERS! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Mysic-Panda:** ok I was wrong. It _starts _in a slayer village, but then everything happens in Konoha. I didn't want too much confusion there. Anyways! ENJOY THE CHAPTER...AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

oh, and SORRY if this chapter is a little rushed. I had it all perfectly done but I accidentally pushed the 'go back one page' button and all of it was gone so I had to redo it in a hurry. sorry!!

_**THE PICTURE OF WHAT SAKURA LOOKS LIKE IS IN MY PRO.**_

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

* * *

♥Chapter 1♥

* * *

**2 years later**

"KYA!" Sakura took down the Kuma demon with one hit. She grabbed her katana and wiped it off. As she was walking back towards the demon slayer village, she realized that it was the two year anniversary of her teammate's departure. She hoped she would never have to see those foolish boys again. The village had blamed her for them leaving. Naruto-teme and Sasuke-teme were the greatest slayers in the village after all, and they had left. But she didn't even know that they were leaving till they said goodbye.

_But what do I get for the pain I went through? I get anger, hatred and blame! I __hope those bastards get a good dose of karma._

_**Now, now. It's been two years and they still make you angry. **_

_Ever hear, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? _

_**Point taken.**_

_Thank you._

_**You better hurry back or the leader will reprimand you for taking too long. I'm so glad that I'm not you.**_

_You are me dumba-_

Sakura was shaken from her thoughts when she sensed a demon. It didn't seem huge so it would be quick work. The only thing is that she sensed it in the direction towards the tree. As in _the tree_.

_Its not like the portals open...I think._

_**Stop being a baby and get your work done. Remember the evil village that you need to get back to because they'll have a bitch fit if their best demon slayer, who they still hate, isn't there at all times.**_

_And for that, I shall take my time._

Sakura realized that she was in the clearing where she sensed the demon. She walked forward and became wary of the cursed tree that stood to her right. She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses to find the location of the demon.

_THERE!_

She turned, pulling out her katana, and was about to strike when the small demon expanded to become extremely large. It rammed into her, making her run into the tree and through the portal.

((ok, sorry but I'm not too good at fighting scenes. And Sakura was thrown into the place where the one-on-one matches took place, in the chunin exams, after the forest of death))

There was a quick and bright flash of light before she was thrown into an unfamiliar place. However, she didn't have any time to look around to see where she was because right after she stood up, she was flung up into a metal railing. Hard.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who got pushed through the damn portal._

She hung on to the railing, trying to gather her wits, and back-flipped off before the demon got another chance to injure her any further. She got her kunai and aimed it at the demon's head. The demon was huge, as tall as an old tree, and as wide as eight tree's put together.

When the demon used its hand to fling the kunai away, she ran forward and decapitated the demon. She held on to its shoulder as it went down. When the demons body settled on the ground, she got up and retrieved her kunai. She cleaned off her kunai and katana, but it wasn't long before she realized that she was thrown through the portal.

Suddenly feeling many eyes on her, she looked up to see people in groups of three, with an adult beside them. Noticing some extremely hot guys there, she almost blushed, but her face turned into stone when she saw the two people she hoped to never see again.

"Is there a leader of some kind here?" Sakura spoke loudly. Suddenly, a man who was wearing red and white robes and hat jumped down next to her.

"Hello. My name is Sarutobi and I am the Hokage of this village. I see that you came here through the same thing Sasuke and Naruto did. Would you please explain?" Sarutobi said. Sakura saw that he meant no harm, so she began to explain how she got there.

"Well, first off, I would like to say hello to Naruto-teme and Sasuke-teme," she looked up towards Naruto's, and Sasuke's shocked faces and said, "long time no see, ne?" She was extremely close to flipping them the bird but thought better of it.

"I am a demon slayer, and Naruto-teme and Sasuke-teme used to live in my village. They were known as the best demon slayers, but when they left, I became the best. I had just completed a mission when I sensed this here demon and I went to dispose of it. It expanded itself to a great size and caught me off guard, and it knocked me through the portal. So here I am," Sakura said.

Ten minutes later, Sarutobi-sama had her go to the hokage tower so they could discuss things further. It was decided that she would live in Konoha after she explained her hatred towards her former home. She hated her village and was almost jumping at the chance for a new life. Sarutobi-sama helped her get an apartment to live in and he agreed to let her be a ninja, and she would show her skills and then be evaluated and then ranked.

It was two and a half hours before she was allowed to leave the hokage tower, and she began walking towards her new apartment.

Sakura was almost in shock at the fact that Naruto-teme and Sasuke-teme were here. It took a lot for her to stop herself from walking to them and slapping them across the face. Kami-sama knows that they'd deserve it for the pain they caused her.

She was walking past a ramen stand, not even bothering to look around, when she heard a familiar voice.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

* * *

**MYSTIC-PANDA:** ok, so as I explained earlier, the chapter would've been lots better but my clumsiness deleted everything. I'm sorry the chapter was rushed, short, and probably hard to understand. I don't mind if you flame me for this chapter. :P 


End file.
